Alice Breakout
by Mikan787
Summary: This is my first fanfiction i hope you like it that is if you read it. Full summary inside.


This is my first fanfiction so if it looks weird please don't judge me. I don't own GA or any of the characters.

Summary!

Natsume Hyuuga tries to escape from Alice Academy, a school filled with incredible people with 'alice'. He encounters a mysterious girl that eventually ends up helping him battle the teachers and students who were trying to catch him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alice Breakout!

Alice Academy was a normal boarding school in Tokyo where the very intelligent people go, or so normal people thought. Inside was actually full of amazing people with special powers called Alice. They go to Alice Academy to learn how to control their powers.

Everyone went on his or her daily routine, no change just a revolving cycle until, on a bitter, cold night a girl, whom no one had seen before appeared on campus. Suddenly there was a big, loud boom! There was a big commotion and most of the teachers went to the front main gate, which was where the sound came from. (The teachers had alices too) There was a student trying to escape, his name was Natsume Hyuuga, he had a very strong fire alice.

"Hold it right there!," shouted Narumi, one of the teachers.

Ignoring him Natsume jumped over the gate into the outside world. Narumi, annoyed that he was ignored, chased after him and took a special seed out of his pocket. It grew into a large vine whip, which he lashed out hitting Natsume right in the face. Natsume fell down and Narumi using his pheromone alice (a power that makes any one attracted to him but causes young people to faint or get weak). He whispered into Natsume's ear 'you're coming back with me now' and Natsume began too fell weak. Just when Narumi was just about to carry him back …

*SLAP*

"STOP!" an unknown voice demanded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THIS POOR BOY?" she questioned Narumi holding Natsume out of his reach.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Narumi was stunned and tried to use his pheromone alice on her but it didn't work. In all the confusion, Natsume starting to recover took the girl and sped off further into the city of Tokyo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What the heck was that for?" "I happen to want to enroll in that school!" shouted the girl.

"You seemed useful," Natsume said bluntly, "So what's you're name?"

"Hey you can't just be demanding stuff when you just did what you did, but if you must know it's Mikan," "So what's yours?" Mikan said grumbling but eager to know.

"You don't need to know," Natsume replied.

"What, but I told you mi-

"Come on they're right behind us!" Natsume said cutting Mikan off.

Natsume grabbed Mikan by the arm and used his fire alice to blast off to the nearest building. Mikan was barely holding on while Natsume was jumping over roofs. One of the students from Alice Academy that was helping the teachers pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at them. *BOOM*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"SOGO DON'T DESTROY THE CITY!" Narumi shouted taking the bazooka off him.

Looking at him bluntly Sogo took out a spare and started firing again. *CRASH* A building fell down. "I'll be right back," Sogo said with a spark in his eye and before you know it he was gone.

"Make sure he doesn't damage too many things," Narumi sighed telling Toshiro. (another student helping catch Mikan and Natsume)

"Got it," Toshiro said going after Sogo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Toshiro had the ice alice, he used this alice to create a sword as he was catching up.

"Stop right there!" Toshiro demanded, as he was getting closer to Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume noticed the sword and created a wall of fire between them but he forgot about Mikan and she got stuck on the Toshiro's side. Toshiro decided to seize this opportunity, grabbed Mikan. And said "Don't you care what happens to her?"

"Not really," Natsume said while looking at Mikan's enraged expression. "I just brought her along because I thought she'd be useful.

"WHAT!" Mikan yelled shocked, "How could you say that after dragging me into this?"

"If you can't even handle this then you're not worth the effort," Natsume said bluntly.

Furious, Mikan elbowed Toshiro in the stomach and dashed up to Natsume, removing the wall of fire around her. When she tried to punch Natsume, a blast interrupted them causing her to step back. Out of the rubble of the building the blast just destroyed stood Sogo with a bazooka over his shoulder. Natsume started to flee the scene when Sogo stopped him with a blast.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sogo asked Natsume like he was begging for a battle.

Toshiro still hurt from Mikan's hit pulled out his sword and swung it at her. Mikan dodged it by stepping back and pulled out her own swords.

"Looking for a battle are we?" Mikan said jumping above Toshiro. She threw one of her swords at him, grazing his right cheek.

"I see you've experienced battle before," said Toshiro wiping off the blood from his cheek.

"Something like that," Mikan replied picking up her sword off the ground.

Both turning around making their swords clash into a beam of light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Looks like they're getting it on," Natsume said watching the fierce battle.

"Maybe we should too,'' said Sogo.

Natsume stared at Sogo for a bit then dashed at light speed towards him creating fire surrounding his whole body. Natsume threw fireballs at Sogo and Sogo shot Natsume with his bazooka. Then Natsume created a huge fireball, which turned into a beam, and aimed it directly at Sogo but Sogo jumped and countered with the biggest blast his bazooka could make, causing a big explosion in the sky.

"Hmm you're better than I thought,'' said Natsume.

"Thanks," replied Sogo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the other battle between Mikan and Toshiro…

"Ready to give up yet?'' Toshiro asked.

"In your dreams," said Mikan taking a swing at Toshiro, only to barely cut Toshiro's right arm but still making blood spill from the wound.

While grabbing his wounded arm, Toshiro jumped back to create distance between him and Mikan. Just when Mikan was going to attack once more, a bolt of lightning got in between her and Toshiro. When the smoke started to disappear, it revealed what seem to be Narumi and the other teachers armed and ready for a battle.

"Finally!'' said Toshiro in an irritated voice.

"All right you better come with us quietly or we will have to use force," Narumi demanded.

"Why should I and what happened to those two?" Mikan replied glancing over Narumi's shoulders to see Natsume and Sogo being carried by one of the teachers.

"Oh they knocked each other out with their explosives.'' Narumi replied. "And you have to go back to Alice Academy to learn how to control you're alice."

"But I don't go to Alice Academy," replied Mikan hearing chuckling from the crowd.

After looking at her closely Narumi realized that she wasn't wearing an alice academy uniform.

"Wait if you're not from the academy, why are you here?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Actually I came to enroll in Alice Academy but it's ok if you don't want me too," Mikan said then started to walk away.

"WAIT, REALLY?" They all said in shock.

"Then why were you attacking me?" asked Toshiro.

"Because you attacked me first," Mikan replied then stuck her tongue out.

"Well then, why don't you come back with us to Alice Academy and we'll get you enrolled," said Narumi.

"Sure!" Mikan said excitedly. "So are those two going to be alright?"

"Yeah this kind of thing happens often, but I'm surprised this is the furthest Natsume's gotten," said Narumi.

**THE END**


End file.
